Gohan l'apprenti dieu
by Mimie-milou
Summary: Qui aurait cru que le jour ou Raditz est arrivé sur Terre, la nouvelle et grande aventure de Gohan arriverait aussi. Sous la tutelle de Beerus et Whis, Gohan doit apprendre à devenir le futur dieu de la destruction pour un univers sans dieu.


L'univer et les personnages de Dragon Ball , Dragon Ball z, GT , Super et evolution ne m'appartienne pas...je les impreintes, c'est tout.

De plus, ceci est un long prélude pour ma future Fanfiction à venir, en espérent qu'elle vous plaises, sur ce, bonne lecture.

Cela fait maintenant 1 mois que Goku est mort par Raditz, Chichi et Gohan passe le plus clair de leur temps chez Bulma pour oublié la douloureuse réalité. La blunette aide beaucoup Gohan pour ses études à la grande joie de sa maman, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres.

Bulma a rassemblée toute les parties cassé du vaisseau de Raditz et a réussi a le remettre en marche à sa grande joie, elle invite donc ses amis chez elle pour leurs montrés son dur labeur.

" Vous avez vu ça ? Elle est comme neuve " Dit-elle fièrement en tapant la machine, ses amis sont très impréssionés, ils savent tous que Bulma est une génie mais de là à réussire à reconstruire une machine extraterrestre, c'est un exploit " Et vous avez encore rien vu, venez voir " Elle et les autres ce dirige vers une table ou ce trouve plusieur plans, graphiques et une télécommande.

Gohan quand à lui ce dirige vers la machine ou il a été enfermé par ce grand méchant, la porte est ouverte et le petit enfant de 4 ans ce demande si il à le droit de monté dedans. Il regarde les grands pour leur demandés leur autorisations mais ils sont tous bien trop occuppés par le grand discour de Bulma, discrètement il s'introduit a l'intérieur et s'assoit sur le fauteuil qui est très comfortable, ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois qu'il était entré dedans vu que le pauvre enfant était trop occupé a regardé son papa ce faire battre par Raditz. Après plusieurs minutes a examiné l'intérieur du vaisseau la fatigue le prend, il n'a toujours pas fait sa sièste de l'après midi et il a beaucoup joué avec les animaux des parents de Bulma, il s'endort donc dans le vaisseau alors que les autres parlent enthousiasmant de quelque chose.

Bulma tend une télécommande et leurs explique chaques boutons " Celui là c'est pour le mettre en marche " Elle appuie sur le bouton et le vaisseau s'allume " Celui la c'est pour fermé et ouvrire la porte " Elle presse le bouton et la porte du vaisseau ce ferme " Cette écrant la montre la destination ou il doit ce rendre, j'ai gardé les coordonnés que Raditz a mit dedans, et ce bouton la, c'est pour que le vaisseau parte " Elle tend le boitié à ses amis qui l'admire, Yamcha n'ayant pas tout suivit lui demande qu'elle est le bouton pour que le vaisseau décole " Celui la gros béta "

" Oooh celui-la ? " Dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton, le vaisseau décolle alors à grande vitesse faisant explosé le toit du laboratoire et part dans l'espace avec Gohan à son bord.

" MAIS TU ES DEBILE OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES, REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT " Hurle Bulma sur son idiot de petit ami qui risque de finir comme ex dans peu de temps, 1 mois entié de travail acharné réduit à néant à cause de lui, elle tombe à genoux et ce lamante sur son sort quand Chichi lui demande d'une voix tremblante.

" Quelqu'un aurait vu Gohan ? Je ne le retrouve plus."

Tous le monde ce met à cherchés l'enfant sans succès, Krilin ce demande alors une chose " Il est peut-être monté dans le vaisseau quand on le regardait pas...ce qui veut dire... " Son visage commence à blanchir à l'idée du petit Gohan, seul dans l'espace, livré a lui même. Chichi tombe en larme, elle a perdu son mari et maintenant son fils, Bulma qui cache ses larmes essaye de réconfortée sa grande amie du mieux qu'elle le peu.

Dans l'espace, deux personnes voyage à très grande vitesse, l'un ressemble à un chat horné de bijoux et d'habit style egyptien, l'autre a la peau bleu, de long cheveux blanc dans une coiffure qui défi les lois de la gravités.

" Tcheu, j'arrive pas à croire que Zeno-sama m'est viré de la réunion, tout ça par ce que je n'est pas emmené un apprenti et puis Champa me regardé de haut, je voyais qu'il me disait ' Regarde, moi j'ai un apprenti et pas toi fufufu ' ,raaaaaaaaaaa il m'énerve " Râle Beerus le dieu de la destruction, aujourd'hui Zeno a convoqué tous les dieux et gardiens de chaque univers pour une grande réunion. Un des dieux est décédé et il faut lui trouvé un remplacent, Zeno a donc proposé à tous de trouvé un apprenti qu'ils devrons entraînés pendant 8 ans avant qu'un tournoi soit organisé pour décidé qui sera le nouveau dieu. Beerus a visité de nombreuse planète pour en trouvé un mais aucun n'a le potentiel pour en devenir un, cette saleté de Champa a proposé Frost, un leader prometteur qui sauve les planètes.

" Il faut vous calmez voyons Beerus-sama, vous finirez bien par trouvé un apprenti quelque part, il y a encore plusieurs planètes que nous n'avons pas visités " Rationalise Whis, Beerus est de très mauvaise humeure ces derniers temps car de 1, il à du être reveillé de son sommeil, en deuxième il a du voir les autres dieux et Beerus ne s'entend pas très bien avec eux, surtout Champa et de 3, il n'a pas d'apprenti à présenté à Zeno-sama.

" Qu'elle est la prochaine sur la liste ? "

" Hmm voyont voir... ah une planète appellé..." Mais il eux pas le temps de finir sa phrase car ils on été violament percutés par un vaisseau qui passait par là et qui attérit sur une planète non loin de là. Berrus ce remet de son choc et hurle de colère " PUTIN C'ETAIT QUOI CA ? "

" Ola ola, il semblerait que nous ayons percuté un vaisseau Beerus-sama " Dit-il en pointant la direction où le vaisseau ce crache.

" Si je retrouve ce débile je le tue et sa planète avec " Grogne le dieu en ce dirigant vers la planète. Ils mirent quelques seconde à attérires en douceur et trouve immediatement le vaisseau maintenant en miettes avec par terre un jeune enfant gravement blessé.

" ... Bon et si on rentrais ? " Propose Beerus qui commence à repartire, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe.

Whis offuscé, attrape le dieu chat tout en lui disant " Beerus-sama, nous ne pouvons pas le laissé comme ça, ce n'est qu'un enfant et blessé en plus, prenez vos responsabilité et emmenons le."

Beerus pousse un long soupir d'exaspération avant de réponde " Ok, emmenons le chez les Kai, ils pourrons surement le soigné et j'ai très envi de thé."

Whis prend soigneusement l'enfant dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas trop le bougé et les voilà parties chez les Kai.

Après quelques minutes de voyage ou Beerus ce plain d'avoir faim, ils atterissent et voies les Kai réunis à une table prennant le thé en mangeant des petits gatêaux, ce qui donne immédiatement l'eau à la bouche du chat. Suprème Kai les remarque tout de suite et ordonne à Kibito de préparé d'autre chaises et de préparé plus de thé et des gâteaux, Beerus s'assoit et commence à boire et mangé sans dire un mot, Whis lui avance vers eux et tend l'enfant à Supreme Kai pour qu'il puisse le soigné, le Kai regarde avec choque le petit brun de 4 ans, la tête couverte de sang, ses habits en lambeaux, des os casséx et des écorchures ici et là. Il ce précipe sur le jeune saiyan et le soigne immédiatement mais en s'exercant à sa tache il remarque une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fou. " Kibito vient voir ça c'est incroyable " dit-il à la hate à son compagnon, les deux autres regardent la scène avec curiosité et s'approche eux même du groupe. " Pose ta main sur lui... tu ressens ça ? "

Kibito regarde l'enfant à la fois choqué et horrifié, jamais, jamais il n'a vu ça. " Incroyable... "

" Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ce petit morveux ? " Demande Berrus irrité d'être soudainement ignoré.

" Ce petit saiyan...a un si grand potentiel... il est infini " Berrus et Whis posent leurs regards eux aussi sur l'enfant, ils n'avaient même pas remarqués qu'il était un Saiyan, ils étais trop omnibulés sur ses blessures que sa race, tous deux pensais que les Saiyans avait disparus, apparemment non ils en restent quelques un." Pardonnez mon insolence et je mérite d'être chatié après ce que je vais dire mais...avec beaucoup d'entraînement il pourrait atteindre le niveau d'un dieu de la destruction voir un gardien... ou même celui de Zeno-sama "

" IMPOSSIBLE " Crie d'outrage et de choque Beerus, c'est déjà assez fou que ce morveux puisse le dépassé un jour mais Serieux ? Zeno-Sama ? C'est impossible mais les Kais ne leurs mentirais pas... peut-être ?.

Whis lui à soudain une idée, ce petit Saiyan pourrait devenir leur élève et si ce que Supreme Kai dit est vrai, devenir le futur dieu de la destruction. Il s'accroupi et bouge délicatement une mèche de cheveux du visage maintenant propre et sans égratignure de l'enfant. ' ll est plutôt adorable et mignon pour un Saiyan ' Il ce tourne vers le chat et lui demande " Berrus-sama, peut ont le gardé avec nous ? "

" Hein ? Pourquoi ? "

" Il pourrait devenir notre élève et au pire si ca ne marche pas, il pourra toujour m'aidé à entretenir le palais et je ne serais plus tout seul quand vous dormirez, je vous promez que j'en prenderais soin " Dit-il les yeux larmoyant mais dans sa tête il imagine déjà les costumes et vêtements trop mignon qu'il pourrait donné au petit brun ' Kawaiiiiiiiii '.

' Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie ! ' Pense les deux Kai, les dieux et gardiens décidement sont tous bizard.

Beerus réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'accepté la demande de son gardien, après tous, il est fatigué à arpenté chaque planète pour trouvé une personne valable à entraîné et comme l'a dit Whis, si ce petit ne fait pas l'affaire, il pourra toujour faire la boniche dans le palais.

Un petit grognement faible coupe les pensés de tous le monde, Gohan s'assoit en ce frottant l'arrière de la tête et ouvre difficilement les yeux pour les refermés instantanément, le soleil est trop aveuglant. Il ce frotte les yeux en baillant et regarde son entourage, il y a un chat humanoïde qui a l'air agaçé, un homme bleu avec un baton dans une main qui le regarde bizarement, un autre à la peau rose et aux long cheveux blanc qui affiche un visage neutre et le dernier plus petit que les autres à la peau violet clair et aux cheveux blanc aussi qui lui sourie amicalement, d'ailleur celui-ci ce met à lui parlé.

" Bonjour petit, je suis Supreme Kai et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? "

Gohan ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais la referme instantanement, son Prenom ? Quelle est-il déjà ? "... ah " Il ce met sur ses jambes et ce courbe pour saluer ceux qui l'entoure " Je m'apelle Son Gohan, j'ai 4 ans " Dit-il en levant sa petite main et montrant 4 doigts tout en faisant un grand et brillant sourire.

Pendant que Whis s'évanoui à moitié devant temps de mignonité et que Beerus regarde avec dédain son compagnon, Kibito s'approche de Gohan et lui dit " Je suis Kibito, d'où viens tu Gohan ? Où sont tes parents ? "

Gohan réfléchit et réfléchit et puis soudain il comprend, il ne ce souvient plus de ses parents, ni d'ou il vient, il ne ce souvient de rien mise a part son nom et son âge, des larmes commence a perlé dans ses grands yeux noir et les Kais commencent a paniqués ne sachant que faire et pourquoi ce petit ce met subitement à pleuré " Je...je ne m'en souviens pl...plus ouiiiin " fini par pleuré le petit demi-Saiyan, les Kais et le gardien commence à bougé dans tous les sens et essaient de réconforté le petit brun comme ils le peuvent mais ils ne savent pas comment faire, aucun d'eux n'a eux à faire aux pleures d'un enfant avant.

" URUSAAAAAI " Hurle Beerus sur Gohan qui sous le choque et la peur c'est tut d'un coup " Tu es un homme alors agit comme tel, si tu te souviens plus de rien ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu n'as cas te faire de nouveaux souvenirs et devenir qui tu veux "

Whis est completement choqué par les paroles sage de Beerus, normalement il ce comporte comme un chaton colérique et capricieu qui ne pense qu'a lui et son estomac, il détruit même des planètes sans le moindre remord juste par ce que la nourriture ne le satisfait pas mais maintenant devant lui ce dresse une toute autre personne.

" Mais... je ne suis qu'un enfant " Répond d'une petite voix Gohan qui a maintenant peur du grand chat.

" Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose morveux ? "

" N..non " Répond le brun en agitant ses bras devant lui comme moyen de défence.

Le gardien prit de sympathie pour Gohan s'approche de lui et lui ébouriffe doucement les cheveux tout en lui disant " Désolé pour ça Gohan-kun, il a passé une très mauvaise journée aujourd'hui mais tu sais, il peut paraître brute et méchant aux premier abort mais quand on le connaits bien on ce rend compte que c'est juste un chaton qui a besoin d'attention, tu le remarquera aux fil du temps " Le demi-Saiyan fini par hoché de la tête en regardant le sol, il espère que ce que Monsieur Whis dit est vrai. Il ne connait absolument personne ici et Monsieur Beerus et Monsieur Whis ont eux la bonté de le prendre avec eux et de lui donné un endroit où vivre. Une lueur déterminé brille dans ses yeux enfantin, il espère pourvoir leur rendre l'appareil un jour.

Supreme Kai s'approche de Gohan et lui dit qu'il ne peut pas rester dans ses habits là, avec un claquement de doigt l'enfant ce retrouve avec les habits des Kais ( les habits qu'il a dans Dbz quand il s'entraîne avec les Kais ). " Sugoiiiiii " s'excalme Gohan complètement fasciné par ce ' tour de magie ' " Vous êtes incroyable Supreme Kai " Le plus petit des Kais n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être complimenté ce met a rougir légèrement, ce n'est qu'un petit tour pour lui et les autres mais pour Gohan cela est carrement trop cool.

" M..merci ... Hum, hum ( s'éclairessit la voix ) Vous resterez bien mangez avec nous Beerus-sama ? Le diner va bientôt être servit. " Propose Supreme Kai.

" Volontié, ça fait longtemps que je n'est pas eut un repas décent. "

Ils mangent tous à une grande table au pied d'un arbre, tous le monde fut choqué par l'immence appétit de Gohan, ils avais oublié que les Saiyan sont de GRANDS mangeurs. C'est donc après ce bon repas et un bon thé que Whis ramène avec derrière lui Beerus et Gohan assit sur ses genoux sur leur planète.

Cela fait maintenant quelque jours que Gohan s'entraîne et s'occupe du palais sous la tutelle de Beerus et Whis mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Beerus qui est d'excellente humeur lui a expliqué qu'ils vont rejoindres des dieux, gardiens et apprentis et que surtout, il y aura le Grand Prêtre et Zeno-sama, le chat lui a donc expliqué qu'il devra être très polie et respectueu si il ne veux pas mourir lui et tous le reste de l'univer.

Ils sont maintenant devant le grand palais où Daishinkan (le Grand Prêtre) les attend tout en souriant amicalement " Bienvenue Beerus-sama, Whis et ...Oh ? Ah qui ai-je l'honneur ? "

Gohan ce courbe poliment et respectueusement et dit d'une voix forte et tremblante " Je m..m'apelle Son G...Son Gohan Monsieur le g..grand prêtre, je suis l'apprenti de B..Beerus-sama et Whis-san " Beerus ce face palme et soupire d'exaspération, Whis lui regarde leur jeune apprenti en rigolant.

" Enchanté Gohan-san, je suis le Grand prêtre, si vous voulez bien me suivre, Zeno-sama et les autres attendent dans la grande salle. Zeno-sama sera ravi de voir que vous avez enfin un apprenti Beerus-sama " Dit Daishinkan qui les conduits dans la grande salle.

En entrant Gohan est émerveillé par toutes ces colones en pierre qui flotte, l'univer en fond, cette endroit est vraiment magique, tout au fond ce trouve deux grands gardes qui sont aux cotés d'un petit bonhomme qui a une tête en forme de ballon de rugby, il en deduit rapidement qu'il s'agit de Zeno-sama. Il s'avance dans l'allée ou ce trouve les autres Gardiens, dieux et apprentis, tous le monde les regardent choqués et certains avec dédains. Ils s'avancent vers le trône et ce mette sur un genou mise à part Whis avant de dire en coeur " Bonjours Zeno-sama " .

" Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon palais " Répond le dieu de tous en détaillant les nouveaux arrivant, surtout Gohan qui l'intrigue beaucoup. Ce petit dégage une aura particulaire, très douce et amicale, pas comme les autres apprentis ou leurs aura crie " PUISSANCE " et " FROID " , il ne sais pas pourquoi mais il sent qu'il va bien aimé ce petit brun. Il lui adresse un grand sourire que Gohan lui rend après quelques secondes, le demi-Saiyan ce demande pourquoi tout le monde est ci effrayés pas Zeno-sama, il a pourtout l'air très gentil et enfantin.

Beerus aggripe son protégé par le col de sa veste et s'installe à côté d'un gros chat qui leur lance du coin de l'oeil un sourire hautain, une gardienne qui salut chaleureusement Whis et un alien qui lui lance un sourire amical mais qui bizarement donne froid dans le dos à Gohan.

La réunion a commencé depuis maintenant une heure ou le grand prêtre explique les règles du futur tournoi comme par exemple de ne pas tué, ne pas triché ect...le petit brun qui ce retrouve entre Whis et l'autre a bien du mal à gardé ses yeux ouvert, à cette heure ci normalement il devrai déjà faire sa sièste. Toute la salle ce tut et regarde le petit Saiyan qui s'endort, certain avec amusement comme les gardiens, d'autre avec dédain comme certains dieux et apprentis et d'autres avec malice comme Frost qui ce dit que ce petit va surement ce faire désintégré. Beerus se prostèrne devant Daishinkan et s'excuse du comportement de ce petit imbécile et qu'il sera sévèrement punie en rentrant, le Grand prêtre ce met à rigolé et répond " Ce n'est rien Beerus-sama, Zeno-sama lui même c'est endormi " Il pointe du doigt Zeno qui effectivement dort profondement sur son trône " Vous n'aurez cas lui répété toute la conversation une fois rentré " .

Whis prend le petit Gohan et le place contre son torse pour qu'il puisse faire sa sièste plus comfortablement, son père reprend la réunion comme si de rien n'était devant une foule de dieux et apprentis abasourdi par Gohan, Zeno et le prêtre.

Quelque mois plus tard, pendant la nuit, Gohan s'avance doucement vers les lits flottant de Beerus et Whis, des larmes coulent silencieusement le long de ses joues et il tient en main une peluche ressemblant à un chat dans les bras " Beerus- sama, Whis-san " Chuchotte t-il plutôt fort pour réveillé le chat et le gardien " Beerus-sama, Whis-san " Dit-il plus fort la voie tremblotante " BEERUS-SAMA, WHIS-SAN " Finit-il part crié de désepoir, ses larmes coulant a flôt. Les deux endormies finissent par ce réveillé et demande à Gohan ce qu'il ne va pas " J'ai fais "( hoqueté ) un cauchemard " Dit-il en reniflant et serrant sa peluche plus fort contre lui " Je ( hoqueté ) je peux dormir avec vous ? " Demande Gohan timidement, qui fait fondre le coeur de Whis qui descend immédiatement le cherché et s'installe dans le lit de Beerus, il soulève la couette et place Gohan entre lui et le dieu de la destruction. Beerus ronchonne de son côté, il ne voulait personne dans son lit, encore moins ces deux là.

Whis caresse gentiment la tête de Gohan pour le réconforté et lui demande d'une voix douce en ignorant Beerus " C'était quoi ton cauchemard Gohan-kun ? " Le petit saiyan explique qu'il a rêvé d'un homme habillé d'un kimono de combat orange qui ce faisait attaqué par un grand monsieur aux long cheveux noir, un alien vert à qui il manque un bras et est à bout de force, ce tiens pas loin ne pouvant rien faire et enfin lui même enfermé dans un vaisseau pleurant et hurlant de terreur. Les deux autres écoute cela calmement et en déduise que c'est surement un souvenir du petit mais cela ne les aident pas à deviné de quel planète il peut bien venir. " Ce n'était qu'un cauchemard Gohan-kun, tu n'a pas a tant faire et de toute façon, on sera là pour te protégé "

Beerus renifle fortement pour montré son désagrément et son corp se tend d'un coup en sentant l'enfant ce blottir et aggrippé son bras pour s'endormir, il ce retourne pour l'engueulé et lui dire de le laché mais Gohan dit, souriant et les yeux fermé " Merci ( baille ) vous êtes les deux personnes que j'aime le plus ( baille de nouveau ) comme mes grands frères " Il aggrippe le bras de Whis avec sa queue de singe et un petit son svibre de la cage toracique de Gohan, comme un petit ronronnement de contentement et de bien être.

" Adorable, n'est-ce pas Beerus-sama ? " Chuchotte Whis qui commence à s'endormir lui aussi et Beerus répond d'un " Tch ", le gardien sourie une dernirère foi avant que le sommeil l'emporte sur lui, sachant que ce " Tch " veux dire oui mais il ne l'avourait jamais. Après plusieurs minutes, Beerus sent aussi la fatigue arrivé, il ce retourne et regarde les deux intrus et ce dit à lui même que finalement il pourrait bien vite s'habitué à cette nouvelle vie, il s'endort finalement et répond sans s'en rendre compte aux doux ronronnement de Gohan.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, cela fait presque 1 ans que Gohan a rejoind Whis et Beerus, ils viennent juste d'arrivés sur une planète d'on il a completement oublié le nom pour rencontré des certaines personnes du noms de Freezer, Cooler et Roi Cold. Une homme efféminé a la peau verte pale et aux long cheveux vert attaché en une longue natte tombant élégament sur son épaule les acceuilles poliment s'appellant Zarbon, derrière lui ce trouve une troupe d'individu de cinq personnes les acceuillants en faisant des poses tout en ce présentant aussi comme étant la Ginyu force. Gohan les contemples des étoiles dans les yeux tout en disant plein d'admiration " Trop...trop cool, né né, tu as vu Aniki ? Ses personnes sont incroyables et leurs pose est trop classe, on dirait des supers héro, comme ceux que je regarde à la télé " Il tire un plit du pantalon de Beerus et pointe de doigt le groupe d'individu qui quand à eux, rougissent de plaisir, personnes ne leurs a jamais dit cela, ils aiment définitivement ce petit enfant.

Beerus quand à lui, rigole à sans tenir les côtes " Jamais...jamais je ne me lasserais de sa pouahahahahaha"

" Beerus-sama, ce n'est pas très polie de ce moqué des autres " Dit Whis tout en souriant, lui aussi trouve cela ridicule mais ne le montre pas.

Zarbon les dirigent vers la salle du trône où ce trouve la famille royale, tous le monde ce mettes à genoux devant eux et n'ose croisé leurs regard, Gohan a fini par s'y habitué même si ça le gène quand même, cela fait plusieurs planètes qu'il a visité et tous le monde fait ça. Ils entrent enfin et ce trouvent devant trois aliens, le roi qui est immence, assit sur son trône et ses deux fils à ses cotés eux aussi assis dans leurs fauteuils. " Que nous vos le plaisir de votre visite Beerus-sama ? " Demande Roi Cold en ce prosternant devant ses visiteurs.

" Gohan ici présent est notre apprenti, on lui montre les planètes les plus évolués et explique comment dirigé l'univer " Explique Beerus tout en s'asseyant à une table remplit de nourritures pour eux, la Ginyu force leurs servent divers boissons et collations.

Pendant qu'ils profitent de leurs goûtés, Whis remarque soudainement un regard meutrié venant de la famille royale à l'égard de Gohan, il ce tourne vers le dieu chat et remarque que lui aussi les écoutes " Un Saiyan...c'est un Saiyan père " Chuchotte Freezer à son père et son frère ne sachant pas que les oreilles de Whis et Beerus écoutes attentivement. " Je pensais les avoirs tous éliminés en détruisant leurs planète et que les seuls survivants était Vegeta, Nappa et Raditz, apparrament il reste encore de cette sale vermine de gorille ".

" C'est peut-être un gorille mais il reste tout de même mon très cher élève et Otouto, je devrais détruire votre planète pour un tel manque de respect Freezer " Gronde Beerus, c'est fou, en quelque mois ce jeune Saiyan la lui et Whis autour du petit doigt. Freezer et tous ce qui les entours ce gèlent sur place, malédiction il a été entendu, le chat pose sa tête sur la paume de sa main et dit d'une voie taquine " Que va tu bien faire pour te faire pardonné de ton insolence ? Pourquoi ne pas te prosterné à genoux devant Gohan et nous suppliez de te pardonné, quand pense tu Whis ? "

" Qu'elle excellente idée Beerus-sama " Répond Whis en clappant des mains très enthousiaste de l'idée du chat.

" Qu..quoi ? Il est hors de question que je me prostèrne devant un Saiyan " Exclame Freezer, horrifié a l'idée de devoir ce mettre a genoux devant ce...ce gorille.

Beerus lui lance un regard qui lui fait froid dans le dos et lui dit d'une voix sombre, promettant douleur et mort " Fait le, c'est un ordre de ton dieu ".

Freezer s'execute donc, il ce met à genoux devant Gohan et colle son frond sur le sol en disant d'une voix veunimeuse et en grinçant des dents " Pardonné mon insolence, Gohan-sama "

L'apprenti dieu lui répond qu'il est pardonné et qu'il peut ce relevé mais ces deux grand frères ne sont pas du même avis, il continue a faire suplier Freezer pendant près de 30 minutes tout en lui disant " Tu vois Otouto, c'est comme ça qu'on dirige, il faut leur montrés qui est le dieu ici sinon ils voudrons te détruire et prendre ta place ."

Ils ce font soudainement intérrompre par le Grand Prêtre qui apparait devant eux et regarde la scène avec amusement " Ah, je vois que vous vous apprenez à Gohan-kun comment dirigé, excellent, je n'en attendait pas moins de vous Beerus-sama, Zeno-sama sera ravi d'apprendre cela."

Tous le monde présent ce prostèrne respectueusement et Beerus répond paniqué " Merci beaucoup, je suis enchanté que les progrès de mon élève vous plaisent, d'ailleur que nous vos votre visite ? "

" Zeno-sama voudrait que Gohan-kun vienne le voir, il s'ennuit et veux un partennaire de jeux et il pense que Gohan sera le parfait compagnon. "

Beerus en a la bouche grande ouverte, Zeno veux joué avec Gohan ? Sérieux ? " B..bien sur, nous vous suivons " Le grand prêtre les emmènent dans le palais du dieu de tous où Zeno les attend, en voyant Gohan il ce lève et flotte vers lui tout en disant " Tu la ramené, merci " Il tourne autour de Gohan tout en lui demandent si il veut bien joué avec lui, Gohan accepte avec joie et les deux compères passe l'après midi à joués à tous et n'importe quoi, ça faisait longtemp qu'il ne c'était pas autant amusé. " Né né Gohan, on est amis maintenant hein ? " Demande Zeno qui joue à chat avec le petit Saiyan.

" Bien-sur et puis-ce qu'on est amis je peux t'appellé Zen-kun ? "

" Hai Gohan-kun, amis pour la vie " Il scelle leur amitié en liant leurs petits doigts et les deux sautes sur place énergiquement.

" J'aurais jamais cru voir cela un jour " Chuchotte Beerus a Whis.

" Il faut dire que notre cher Otouto attire la sympathie " Répond le gardien " Désolé Zeno-sama mais il va falloir que Gohan-kun rentre à la maison maintenant. "

Les deux enfants râlent mais s'avance en boudant vers Whis, leurs petits doigts toujours attachés l'un à l'autre. Après avoir promit à Zeno que son nouvel ami reviendrait bientôt joué avec lui, ils peuvent enfin rentrés chez eux après cette longue journée.

Plusieur années sont passés et Gohan a maintenant 12 ans, il a surpassé de loin les attentes de ses deux frères et des Kai. Depuis tous ce temps il n'a fait que s'entraîné d'arrache pied et il a prit gout aux combat mais il refuse toujour de tué si la raison n'est pas absolument valable, il continue aussi de souvent visité son maintenant meilleur ami Zen-kun. Dans le palais, plus personnes n'est choqué de voir débarqué à l'improviste le jeune saiyan pour s'amusé avec son ami. Il a visité de nombreuse planète mais c'est surtout Namek qu'il préfère, les personnes la bas sont vraiment gentils et acceuillants, il l'on accepté malgré qu'il soit l'apprenti du dieu de la destruction, il adore particulièrement les habits et les portes presque tout le temps maintenant.

Les trois compèrent viennent juste d'arrivé sur une planète isolé pour le tournoi du nouveau dieu de la destruction, Gohan a à peine le temps de posé le pied par terre qu'il ce retrouve plaqué sur le sol par une petite tête ovale bien connu de tous dans une grande étreinte " Ohayo Gohan-kun " Lui dit une voie joyeuse et enfantine, le demi-saiyan rend son étreinte tout en répondant " Ohayo Zen-kun " le petit dieu parle très enthousiastement des lieux et des stands que les gardiens ont préparés pour le publique, il lui propose de faire un tour ensemble et de visité les lieux ce que Gohan accepte, il prévient ses deux grand frères et part main dans la main avec Zeno découvrire les lieux. Ils y a énormément de monde, il faut dire que c'est un événement exceptionel, il salut ses connaissances et lui et Zeno s'arrête à un stand de Ramen ou le vendeur leurs offres tous gratuitement, Gohan en profite pour s'en mettre plein la panse sous le regard amusé de Zeno et le regard de désespoir du vendeur.

Alors qu'ils s'amusaient à un stand de tir, le grand prêtre reviens les cherchés en leurs disant que le tournoi va bientôt commencé, Gohan rejoind ses frères alors que Zeno part s'installé sur son trône. L'arbitre s'avance sur le ring prend son micro et l'avance à sa bouche " Bonjour tous le monde, voici enfin le jour où le nouveau dieu de la destruction sera nommé, nous avons des rookies venues de tous les univers et ont été entrainés durement pour cette occasion. Les règles sont de ne pas tué, de ne pas utilisé d'objet, celui qui sort du ring sera éléminé, celui qui est K.O et ne ce relève pas est éliminé, celui qui tue est éliminé, si une personne ce fait aidé par une aide extérieur il sera éliminé et enfin il n'y a pas de limite de temps, nous allons maintenant vous présenté les participant aux tournois " Tous les rookies s'avance un par un, dans l'ordre de leur univer et attendes d'être présenté " De l'univers 6, le grand et sauveur Frost " Des cries de joie et d'encouragement résonne dans tous les gradins, Frost salut la foule en souriant et les remercie de leurs encouragements " De l'univer 7 , Son Gohan " Gohan avance d'un pas et une petite foule d'encouragement ce fait entendre, il regarde dans cette direction et remarque quelques Namek, les Kai et ses frères qui hurlent à sans cassé la voix, rougissant légèrement il leurs répond en secouant la main en l'air et reffet un pas en arrière.

Après les présentations, les concurants descendes et attendes que leurs noms soit annoncé, Gohan a du attendre 30 minutes avant d'être finalement appellé avec un immence alien à rejoindre le ring. Le grand colosse ce penche pour surplombé Gohan de sa hauteur " Mouahaha c'est pas par ce que tu es un gamin que je vais y aller molo avec toi " Gohan hoche la tête et ce met en position de combat, le colosse ce jette immédiatement sur lui et lui donne un grand coup de poing en pleine figure qui le fait valessé quelques mètres plus loin ' Ok, donc cela est sa force brute ' Son adversaire le re attaque et assène des séries de coup de pieds et poings, le demi-saiyan ce laisse faire et enregistre le style de combat de son adversaire, il ce transforme en Ssj1 pour évité que les attaquent ne lui fasse trop de dommage et commence à arrêté les coups et les évités mais ils continue de ce laissé frappé.

Il recule de plus en plus jusqu'au bord du ring et le grand colosse, sachant que ce petit va perdre maintenant, met toute sa force dans son coup de poing, Gohan l'évite au dernier moment, aggrippe son avant bras et le pousse dans le vide, son adverdaire a été dupé, Gohan a utilisé la force de son adversaire contre lui même pour le battre.

Les autres match de Gohan sont pour lui même sans grand intéret, à par le dernier ou il a quand même du accentué son pouvoir à son Gohan ultime comme il l'appel. Il ce retrouve maintenant en finale contre Frost qui ce fait acclamé par presque tous les gradins, il tend amicalement la main à Gohan, qui la sert et lui dit " J'éspère que l'on fera un bon match Gohan-san " Gohan hoche de la tête et ce met en position de combat " Oh Gohan-san, pourquoi ne pas perdre plus de temps et ce mettre à notre puissance maximal ? " Le petit saiyan pose le pour et le compte et accepte finalement sa requête et commence a ce transformé, le ssj 1, ssj2, gohan ultime, ssj4 et enfin son ssj God, ses cheveux sont rouge, légèrement rose et ses yeux sont rouge sang. Toute la planète tremble sous tant de puissance et certaines personnes s'évanouissent sous un tel niveau de Ki. Beerus et Whis eux regarde leur élève très fier d'eux même pour avoir élevé ce petit qui était à peine plus fort qu'une fourmie à un tel niveau, il atteint de plus beaucoup le niveau de Beerus maintenant ' Ce petit est vraiment un prodige ' pense Beeerus en souriant à Champa qui n'en revient pas.

Frost lui contient son anxiété, il sait que ce petit est beaucoup plus fort que lui mais il a plus d'un atout dans sa manche, il fini de se tranformé à son maximum et ce lance sur Gohan a grande vitesse, Gohan analyse le style de combat de son adversaire et son niveau de force en rattrapent les coups et les évitants. Après plusieurs minutes Gohan commence à ce sentir faible, il ne sait pas bien ce qui lui arrive et il tombe à genoux, sa transformation ce retire et il respire fort. Beerus ce met à hurlé qu'il doit surement y avoir une triche mais tant que ce n'est pas prouvé, le match continue. Le petit brun ce relève difficellement et ce retranforme en Ssj 4 et ce rut sur Frost, le match deviens de plus en plus difficile, chaque moment qui passe, Gohan sans que son énergie baisse mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. Frost lui, commence à s'énèrvé, ce petit Saiyan, même empoisoné, continue de sauvagement lui tenir tête, il saute sur le jeune adolescent et lui assène un coup que Gohan intercepte avec sa main et il en profite pour re empoisonné mais cette fois si avec beaucoup plus de poison le petit saiyan. Gohan ressent une très, très légère douleur dans la paume de sa main et soudain il comprend, il a été empoisonné.

La colère monte en lui et il attaque durement Frost jusqu'a ce qu'il tombe allongé par terre, ses forces et son énergie presque vide. Le héro de l'univer 6 s'avance vers lui et lui demande avec un faux air d'inquiétude, si il va bien " Tu...as...triché " Halète difficilement Gohan" Pourquoi ? "

" Oh alors tu as remarqué et bien je vais te le dire, je veux devenir le dieu pour pouvoir augmenté ma richesse et ma supremacy " Chuchotte t-il au jeune saiyan " Tous le monde pense que je suis un héro mais c'est le contraire, c'est moi qui déclanche les guerres et ensuite j'arrive et fait semblant de la sauvé " La rage de Gohan monte aux fure et à mesure que Frost dévoile sa vrai personnalité " Et tu sais quoi ? Ensuite quand la planète est mal en point, je la revend aux plus offrant et j'en est strictement rien à carré de ce qu'il pourraient arrivé aux habitants fufufu, peut-être que les enfants s'ont revendu ? Les femmes vendu comme prostitué ? Quand penses tu Gohan-kun ? "

Quelque chose dans le cerveau de Gohan ce débloque, il ce lève et hurle de colère, la planète tremble de plus belle et la terre ce fend, le ring ce casse en plusieurs morceaux, un vent très puissant s'abat sur le stade et de gros nuages noirs apparaissent, des éclairs tombent ici et la tout autour du stade. Après un dernier crie Gohan ce transforme en Ssj White, ses cheveux sont blanc et hérissé, une mèche de cheveux tombe négligement sur son visage, ses muscles gonfles, sa taille augmente et ses yeux sont bleu claire. Une aura blanche et bleu l'entour et le petit Saiyan s'approche lentement de Frost avec un regard qui glace le sang de tous le monde présent, le stade éclate sous ses pieds à chaque pas qu'il fait.

Beerus et Whis regarde Gohan avec de grand yeux rond, leur petit frère a finalement rattrapé le niveau du chat, ils savent à ce moment là que ce sera Gohan le futur dieu de la destructoin et ils en sont fiers.

Frost ne sachant que faire, lance une puissante boule d'énergie sur Gohan qui ne l'évite même pas " Im...impossible " La fumé ce dissipe et le saiyan blanc apparait sans une seule égratignures, l'ancien héro saute sur Gohan et lui donne un grand coup de poing qiu ne fait même pas bougé un cil aux jeune adolescent.

" Tu vas payé pour toutes ces personnes à qui tu a fait du mal " Il donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de Frost qui s'envole dans le ciel, Gohan ce téléporte plus haut et redonne un coup de point pour le faire redescendre et ainsi de suite ( comme le combat dans Naruto , Lee VS Gaara, ca fait à peu près la même chose ) pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui choque ses deux grands frères, lui qui est normalement si doux et gentil, Frost a du lui dire quelque chose de vraiment moche pour que leur petit frère soit aussi en colère. " ET J'EN EST PAS FINI DE JOUET AVEC TOI " Le brun l'envoi s'éclaté sur le sol, le stade finit par ce brisé complètement sous le choque et Frost ce retrouve à terre.

" IL A GAGNER " Hurle de joie Beerus mais déchante vite quand il voit son protégé qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir que cela s'arrête. Le chat apparait d'un coup derrière Gohan et le bloque pendant son attaque " Ca suffit Gohan, le match est terminé, tu as gagné " Gronde le chat, le petit saiyan lui ce débat comme un diable pour pouvoir donné une bonne leçon à Frost maintenant inconscient sur le sol, il hurle sur son frère tous ce que le faux héro à bien pu lui dire et que c'est pour sa qu'il doit payé.

Whis ce lève et va rejoindre son frère sur le stade et lui dit calmement " On s'occupera de lui Gohan, il sera punit pour ses crîmes mais tu dois d'abord te calmé " Gohan prend de grande inspiration et fini par ce détransformé " Voila, maintenant viens, on a un nouveau dieu de la destruction à annoncé " Finit-il en souriant aux brun.

Une grande cérémonie, suivit d'une fête c'est suivit pour l'annoncement du jeune nouveau dieu de la destruction, Gohan. Ces amis le félicitent et font joyeusement la fête, Gohan reçu aussi plusieurs cadeaux, un colier avec trois diamand violet, blanc et bleu de la part de Whis et Beerus, une bague de la part de Zeno et des boucles d'oreilles bleu foncé des Kai ( les mêmes boucle d'oreilles quand il s'entraines avec eux dans Dbz ) " Merci les amis, je... je suis extremement touchés " dit-il les larmes aux yeux, Whis et Zeno lui font un gros calîn et le félicite encore et encore.

La fête ce finit très tard dans la nuit et tous le monde c'est mit d'accord pour dormire sur place, Gohan s'allonge entre ses deux frères et ferme les yeux, c'est un sourire aux lèvre qu'il finit par s'endormire ' Mon aventure ne fait que commencé '.


End file.
